


Just Being Neighborly

by melliejellie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daichi's still a cop because I can't not think about that now, Everyone's versatile but Tsukishima tops today!, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie
Summary: Daichi's new neighbors are extremely vocal and it's making him suffer.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 59
Kudos: 330





	Just Being Neighborly

When the older woman next door moved out, Daichi prayed his new neighbors would be just as quiet as she was. The walls in this old apartment are thin and he was grateful that he could only hear the soft sounds of her TV or her voice when she spoke on the phone (to her daughter, mostly - he’d gotten updates on their lives just by existing in his bedroom or living room).

But he was cursed. Two men moved in. Noisy. Loud. And very hot. They weren’t his normal type. Well, maybe the dark-haired one was. He was a bit broader in the shoulders, had a look like he was constantly thinking something wicked. The other though, he was too slender to be the type Daichi would normally go for, but again, it was something in that look that he gave him when their eyes met outside their apartment doors. Sharp. Clever. A little bit mean. Daichi liked it more than he cared to admit to himself.

Daichi knew they were a couple for two reasons. First, they fought, loudly. About anything - dishes, text messages, being too drunk, getting home late. If he could think about it, they fought about it. But the more he listened the more he wondered if it was some kind of weird, twisted foreplay because the second reason he knew they were a couple was because they had wild, passionate sex in, apparently, every room of their apartment.

They were the loudest on the other side of his bedroom wall. In the week since they’d moved in, Daichi had lost count of the number of times he heard them have sex.

Daichi did what he could. He tried earplugs. He tried a sound machine. He pushed his bed to the other side of the room. Nothing worked.

The tipping point came when he did - his own cock in his hand, cum on his fingers, and still coming down from the high of from jerking off to the sound of them fucking next door.

That night he slept in the living room on his old couch and has been there every night since.

They’re impossible to ignore, though. He runs in to them regularly outside his apartment and, he knows he’s imagining it, but he swears he can feel their stares on his skin.

And he still listens when he goes in his bedroom to get something. He still hears them when he’s in his living room. It’s not as loud, but it’s there. And he’s had to relieve himself a shameful amount of times while imagining what they’re doing with each other.

What they might do with him.

His neighbors are ruining his sanity.

***

Daichi’s breathing hard and has sweat through most of his t-shirt from the police academy. He’s waiting for these endurance runs to get easier, but even after all those years of being an athlete, his stamina is high, but not where he needs it to be yet.

Fishing out his keys from his pocket, he uses the bottom of his shirt to wipe his forehead.

Another set of keys nearby. A low whistle. “I didn’t know you were an officer.”

Daichi doesn’t have to see to know who it is. That wolfish whistle. That tone of voice. It’s his dark-haired neighbor. He lets his shirt fall and paints on his best “I’m an upstanding representative of our community” smile.

“Not yet. Training to be.”

“Seems like things are progressing well.” There’s a tone in his voice that’s impossible to ignore. It sets Daichi’s skin on edge, a shiver running through him.

“Thank you. It’s my dream, so--” the words tumble out before he can keep himself from saying anything personal about himself.

“I feel safer already.” Under that mop of messy hair, he winks. “Don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself, sorry. I’m Kuroo.”

He holds out his hands and Daichi takes it, trying hard to return the gesture with a firm handshake. His heart might still be racing from the run and this added stimulation, but he’s no wilting flower.

“Sawamura, nice to properly meet you.”

They let go and Daichi turns towards his door, “see you around.”

As he walks in, he hears Kuroo not-so-subtly add, “Hope to see more of you soon, officer.”

***

Dressed in his cadet blues, Daichi yawns wide and lazily reaches for his keys in his bag. He’s still digging when he hears a set of footsteps. He tenses, hoping it’s the completely regular people who live on the other side of him.

The footsteps stop.

No such luck.

He can feel the ridges of his keyring but it keeps slipping through his fingers and all he wants to do is get inside because he can feel someone’s stare on his skin. He looks at the shoes. Nice. Leather. No scuffs. Probably not Kuroo, then.

He glances up, stretching that “friendly cop” smile back in place.

“Evening, neighbor!” He knows it sounds cheesy, but he welcomes any change the vibe that intense stare has brought to their entryway.

The blond one looks him up and down. One eyebrow raises slightly. Daichi watches as his tongue flicks out briefly to glide along his bottom lip.

“Evening.”

The stare hasn’t broken yet and Daichi can’t tell if he’s being checked out or analyzed for weaknesses. Potentially both.

He wills his keys to get into his hand, roughly jamming his fist deeper into his bag.

“I’m Sawamura, by the way. Don’t think I’ve introduced myself yet.”

The blond subtly tilts his head and his lips pinch in the corner of his mouth. He doesn’t reply.

He finally gets a hold of his keys and huffs out a quick sigh of relief. “Well, see you around, neighbor.”

“Tsukishima.”

“What?”

“My name is Tsukishima.”

“Well, nice to meet you Tsukishima,” he smiles back, really laying it on thick. The more he can maintain the overly cheesy, friendly neighbor mentality, the better for all this tension. Plus, maybe the more he smiles, the less Tsukishima will be able to read his mind and know exactly what he imagined the blond doing to him last night while he listened to them through the wall.

As he opens his door, the blond says nothing, but Daichi hears him hum, low and appraising.

***

Like some Pavlovian response, the moment he hears his neighbors start fighting, Daichi feels a pinch in his stomach. It’s been a little over two weeks now and all he wants to do is sit here and enjoy his dinner on his little TV tray, but now they’re yelling at each other and Daichi knows what comes next.

He turns up his TV and gets himself another spoonful of soup. When he takes a bite of his grilled cheese, he tries to chew as loudly as possible, but the fighting gets louder and the situation in his gym shorts is accelerating. He keeps eating, listening to the sounds of himself chewing and praying the show returns to having some explosions, please and thank you.

The show is close to ending and Daichi closes his eyes, he tries to focus on the conversation on TV, but of course the program chooses that exact moment to have a quiet, poignant moment.

Someone’s back hitting the wall next door. A shout. A loud groan.

“I just want to eat my food in peace,” Daichi whines, but he knows he’s going to deal with his growing situation in his shorts. He could try to ignore it, but he’s given in every other night. Why do it any differently today?

Pushing away his TV tray, he makes his way to his bedroom where he’s pushed his bed back up against the wall they share. He squints as he gets prepared, like he doesn’t even want to look at himself right now.

Lube. Tissues. Shorts off. Keep it simple. Make it quick.

He lies down in bed and closes his eyes, listening to the sounds of his neighbors cursing and yelling out each other’s names. With lube in hand, he bites his lip as his hand travels down his abs and he grabs onto himself without finesse. He just needs the release as soon as possible.

Daichi pumps quickly, trying to pull an orgasm out of himself so he can go back to his evening. Next door, their headboard is hitting the wall and their moans are so loud that if Daichi squeezes his eyes shut hard enough he can pretend they’re in the room with him.

He twists his wrist and a moan chokes out of him. He grits his teeth and pumps faster, his back arching off the bed as he groans and slides his slick hand over himself, harder and faster. He careens over the edge, crying out through gritted teeth as his orgasm hits him. As he pumps himself through the end of it, he can’t help but moan when he hears another loud cry next door.

Even though he just came, the sounds of them so close has him still riled up. He grabs for the lube again, ashamed but ready for his now fairly routine round two.

Daichi flips himself over so he’s on his knees, balancing on one hand as he slicks up the other and brings it around behind him. A week ago, he used to slide in slowly, pretend one of them was warming him up, stretching him slowly, but now he rushes in, enjoying that initial mix of pleasure and pain.

Those two don’t seem like the type to go slow anyway.

Right away, two fingers, pushing past that ring of muscle and driving in. Daichi thinks of Tsukishima’s hands, how his long, slender fingers might be able to reach farther inside and he chokes around a groan caught in his throat. He presses against his prostate with the pad of his finger again and again, reaching and wishing it was Kuroo instead, rushing in with all his well-toned muscles and making the sounds he’s making right now for Daichi. Or Tsukishima, face still stoic and in control, even as he rails Daichi with all he’s got.

There’s tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He sits up on his knees, still driving in from behind, and takes himself in hand, pumping hard through the overstimulation.

He comes again and rolls to the side, falling onto his sheets, catching his breath.

They’re still at it next door, but Daichi feels better.

Time to resume eating and put on the loudest movie he can find.

***

“Oh hey, it’s you, Sa’amura!” Daichi hears beside him in the grocery store.

He glances over, expecting to see someone from the academy, but of course it’s his neighbor. He’s been trying to avoid looking at either of them ever since his routine self-release sessions have gotten more creative. He’s even purchased a few things online. Daichi never thought he’d see the day.

“Hi Kuroo,” he replies slowly, trying really hard to be overly focused on picking out a tomato.

He feels a clap on his shoulder. His eyes shut, feeling the strength in those hands.

“Haven’t seen ya around much. How are ya?”

“Fine, just busy training.”

Kuroo hums, “mm, I can tell.”

Daichi feels him squeeze his shoulder and then the hand is gone. He exhales. “Takes a lot of work, becoming a police officer.” Daichi manages to squeeze out that same practiced smile and look him in the eyes.

Dangerous. Bad choice. Those eyes are playful but dark. And Daichi knows what’s behind them.

“Well, don’t work too hard. And if you ever need a break, we’re always next door.”

“What?” Daichi sputters.

“You know, movies or whatever. I make good nachos.”

“Oh yeah, movies,” he struggles to make words, “I’m busy a lot, though. So I’ll probably take a rain check on that for a while.”

“Alright, well, just make sure you relax some way everyday. It’s important to take time for yourself.”

“Thanks, I take good care of myself, though.” Daichi feels a blush quickly heat his cheeks as he considers the double-meaning behind those words in light of everything he’s done with himself lately. He braves one last look at Kuroo’s face and he swears, Daichi swears in his guts that the man knows.

“I bet you do. I bet you do,” Kuroo chuckles as he waves and heads down another aisle.

Daichi all-but sprints to the check-out lanes and pays without getting everything he needs.

Looks like it’s another night of canned soup and grilled cheese.

***

Dressed for morning drills, Daichi sleepily trails his feet towards his front door. He slips into his shoes, yawning, takes one step outside and promptly stops short before his feet stomp on a letter on his welcome mat.

He picks it up, turning it over in his hands. It’s only labeled with his surname, nothing else. He feels guilty for a moment, wondering if the nice family next door has had it with his loud movies, or maybe he forgot to pay water. He lets his bag drop and his door shut behind him.

A handwritten note is inside. Short. Neat handwriting.

His heart stops when he gets past the terse greeting.

Sawamura-san,  
We’ve overheard you so we know you’ve overheard us.  
Kuroo did an awful job of inviting you. I prefer to be more direct.  
Would you like to come over for sex?  
Just knock.  
-Tsukishima

Daichi opens his door and tosses the letter inside like it’s burned him. Eyes wide and heart racing, he picks up his bag, locks his door, and decides to skip the bus today. He’ll jog to the academy. His body is humming with energy.

***

Daichi’s sweating, face-down, ass-up in his bed, panting as he tries to make the new dildo he bought work for him.

Ever since the note, his neighbors have been more vocal than ever and the frequency has increased to the point where Daichi can’t seem to function without headphones on. And even then, it’s like his body knows what’s going on next door.

He twists his wrist again, trying another angle, but he can’t seem to get it to hit just right. He already tried the vibrator, but it didn’t leave him full enough, and coming just from his cock isn’t cutting it tonight. Next door, those frustrating assholes are providing a stimulating soundtrack, but he just can’t come. Through gritted teeth his grunts as he drives it in harder, twisting his wrist again. He cries out, and flops onto his sheets, arm tired, defeated.

He looks at his alarm clock. Early enough that he can still get somewhat of a good night’s sleep before training tomorrow if he can relieve himself of all this tension in time.

But it’s also late enough that a crazy idea starts to feel rational.

It’s not like he hasn’t been thinking it this whole time.

Or everyday since the note.

He gets up, throws on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from the floor and exits his apartment on bare feet. He takes one deep breath and then knocks hard on his neighbors’ door.

Daichi knows how he must look. His hair’s a mess. He’s still sweating and catching his breath. He knows he looks desperate.

In fact, he’s counting on it.

He hears footsteps, heavy on the floor inside. The door handle shakes. It opens. Kuroo’s there in just a pair of low-slung gym shorts with his head tilted back, smirking. “Evening, Sa’amura.”

His chest is glistening with sweat and Daichi has to bite back the groan that wants to escape his throat. He wrestles out the most normal voice he can to say, “Can I come in?”

Their apartment is dark, but he knows his way around. It’s the same layout as his, only mirrored. The only light is a dim one coming from their bedroom.

Kuroo shuts the door and walks up behind him, whispering hot in his hear, “Here to watch a movie?”

“No,” Daichi groans at the feeling of his body pressed along his.

“Good.” Kuroo grabs hold and spins him, forcing him back until he hits the wall and Kuroo’s mouth claims his, hot and messy and already more satisfying than anything he can do to himself. Daichi licks back into his mouth with pent-up ferocity, hands groping at any skin they find. Kuroo’s already pressing into him, his thigh slipping between Daichi’s legs. The friction on his already hard cock makes him moan and Kuroo drinks in the sound, lapping at his lips with his tongue.

Kuroo pulls back and Daichi chases after his mouth. The other man laughs darkly. “We were kind of in the middle of something, but I have a feeling you already knew that.”

Daichi swallows hard, a whimper caught in his throat.

“Tsukki’s waiting for us and he’s bossy, so I doubt he’ll wait patiently much longer.”

Daichi’s head hits the wall behind him as his muscles shake, a shiver running through him. Kuroo grabs onto his side under his shirt and hoists him up. Kuroo hums, stroking at the muscle there. “So strong. Working so hard to be a fine, upstanding member of the community.” His other hand slips behind and grabs at Daichi’s ass. “I do so enjoy when a very good boy finds his bad side.”

The smirk that follows lights something new in Daichi and he regains some of his composure, his own strength. He pushes Kuroo back into the opposite wall, digging into a confidence he didn’t know he had. He palms at Kuroo’s chest with both hands and slots their hips together, grinding up with his hips as he steals another round of wet, open-mouth kisses for himself.

“You two have a single minute before I go take my shower. Alone.”

Kuroo pulls back, chuckling. “Told ya. Bossy.” He pushes up off the wall, grinding against Daichi as he does. “You heard the man.” He lets go of Daichi and slides past him, letting his shorts fall as he bounces back in, dropping them in the doorway. He watches Kuroo’s ass disappear into their bedroom.

Daichi pulls off his shirt, letting it fall it in the hallway, and follows, heart pounding.

Tsukishima’s naked and lying on top of messy sheets. Kuroo’s already crawled over top of him, balancing on his hands and knees as he pants through wet kisses with the other man. There’s a single light on in the corner, dim but highlighting the sweat on their skin, signs of their earlier exertions still clear. The smell of sex is thick in the room and Daichi feels dizzy with it.

Tsukishima’s head turns, Kuroo still covering his neck and shoulder with kisses. He looks over at Daichi, stare locking him in place, and he motions with a single finger, beckoning him closer.

Daichi takes a step, entranced, but Tsukishima clicks his tongue. “Pants off.”

Complying with the order so quickly he trips on his pant leg, Daichi watches with rapt attention as Kuroo kisses his way down Tsukishima’s lithe body, red and purple bruises showing against his pale skin. His mouth waters as Kuroo sucks Tsukishima’s cock down in one go, burying his nose against his groin.

Tsukishima’s eyes flutter closed and he groans, threading his fingers through Kuroo’s hair and pulling.

Voice breathless, Tsukishima asks, “what is it you’re here for, Sawamura? I think you’ll find us,” he inhales sharply, “quite versatile.”

Daichi’s throat is dry and he’s naked in their bedroom, completely unable to move. He just wants. His skin is on fire.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima moans, “Kuroo,” he says again, sharper. He pulls on his hair until he gets his attention. They lock eyes, Kuroo’s mouth still wrapped around him. “I think our guest needs some assistance.”

Kuroo takes his time sliding off, humming with desire until his dick slips out of his mouth. He gets off the bed, that wicked smirk back in place. “How can I help you, Sa’amura?”

Daichi stands still as stone, mouth open.

“Let’s see. Start with the basics. Do you prefer topping or bottoming?”

Daichi thinks of the dildo he gave up on only minutes ago, thinks of what he wants. “B-bottoming.”

“Oh, you and I have that in common, then,” Kuroo says cheekily, like they’re out at a cafe having a risque conversation, not in their bedroom, naked. “Though, when Tsukki’s in the mood, I like to give him a good pounding, too. Would you like that Sa’amura? Want me to pound you into the mattress?”

Daichi nods robotically.

“Or would you like Tsukki to give you his best?”

Daichi swallows thickly. His eyes close as he pictures what he’s so often held in his mind these past few weeks. The tall blond towering behind him, that composed expression finally breaking as he spills into his ass.

“Tsukishima,” he chokes out.

The blond laughs. It sounds sinister, demanding. It makes Daichi’s knees shake.

Kuroo takes another step foreward, stepping into Daichi’s space. The scent of him makes Daichi’s head spin. “Then can I make a request?”

Daichi nods quickly.

Kuroo reaches out his hand, traces a single finger along Daichi’s jaw. “Show me what you got, officer.”

The next few moments are a rush, a blur of sensations and sounds as Daichi is guided to the bed in a flurry of hungry, wet kisses and groping hands. Then Kuroo’s below him, his face on the sheets, his ass in the air, his entrance already slick and dripping with lube as Daichi swipes over his waiting hole with his cock.

“What are you waiting for?” Tsukishima whispers behind him, pressing at Daichi from behind. His breath hitches. “Oh, Kuroo. What a treat. It seems our guest has already prepared himself.” He licks at the shell of Daichi’s ear. “Have a little fun before you came over?” He slides his hand between Daichi’s cheek and pushes at his entrance.

Daichi’s hips stutter forward and his cock pushes just past Kuroo’s rim. The other man cries out and Daichi slips in deeper, encouraged by the sounds he’s only before heard on the other side of the wall. Kuroo moans loudly as he slips in. Daichi grits his teeth at the feeling of him, already hot and slick, and his jaw drops open, a groan of his own filling the air.

His hips still as Tsukishima plays with his ass, those slender fingers every bit of what he imaged, even better, as they slide into him and reach in deep.

Kuroo pushes back against him, urging him forward, and Daichi gives in, his mind already lost to a fog of want and sex. He bottoms out just as Tsukishima finds his prostate and pushes. He yells and Kuroo cries out his name and begs, “Now. More. Give it to me, Sa’amura.”

He pulls back, ready to slam in again, but Tsukishima’s fingers leave him empty. His hips jolt, but Kuroo’s hole pulls him in and he slams back inside, grabbing on to Kuroo’s hips and driving in hard, the slap of their skin urging him on.

Kuroo’s as vocal as ever, moaning loudly and shouting nonsense words and sounds as Daichi continues to pound him, muscles flexing with the effort of pushing in deep and yanking Kuroo back against him.

He feels a hand trail down his back and he shudders, hips stilling.

“My turn,” Tsukishima moans behind him and there’s no further warning, just the feeling of Tsukishima pressing into him. Daichi’s mouth opens in a silent scream. He’s thick and warm and already Daichi feels so full. As he rushes in, Daichi digs his fingers into Kuroo’s skin, desperate for anything to hold on to as he rides out the sensation.

Kuroo bucks back against him, moaning something, but Daichi can’t hear or move. He just moans with closed eyes, his head dropping back against Tsukishima’s chest at the feeling of finally being full. Tsukishima bottoms out and pistons his hips, thrusting up into Daichi’s ass.

Daichi limply falls back against him, an arm reaching over and back to loop around Tsukishima’s neck.

“So open and pliant. I like that in a man,” Tsukishima growls into his ear, pulling out just enough so he can drive up into Daichi again, hard and fast. “You might want to hold on to Kuroo.”

That’s the last he says before he pulls all the way out and slams back in. Daichi pitches forward, catching himself on Kuroo’s back, the other hand gripping into his thigh. With Tsukishima holding on to his hips and thrusting at a hungry pace, Daichi plows back into Kuroo’s ass, the other man groaning beneath him.

Tsukishima sets the rhythm and Daichi does his best to keep up, lost in the feeling of being so satisfied at both ends at once, lost in the feelings of Tsukishima’s cock deep inside him, of his own cock buried in Kuroo’s ass, pounding as Tsukshima fills every part of him. The sounds he normally hears through a wall surround him now and he adds his own voice to their sinful symphony, all moans and shouts in the thick air of their bedroom.

Daichi feels like he’s just holding on as he rides out the sensations, heat pooling in his gut, his orgasm already threatening to take over. He wants to keep going, wants to feel like this for longer, but he shouts his release washes over him, shakes through him in waves as he spills deep into Kuroo’s messy hole.

Tsukishima doesn’t relent. Even as Daichi slows, his punishing pace remains the same as he pulls Daichi’s hips against him. Daichi shouts louder and louder, eyes screwed shut, body growing limp and spent as Tsukishima uses his body for his pleasure until his beautiful moan fills the air and Daichi feels his heat fill him.

Barely aware of anything, Daichi uses what strength he has left to push on Kuroo’s shoulder until the other man flips to his back. As Tsukishima slips out of him, his cum already dripping out onto Daichi’s thighs, Daichi bends down and swallows Kuroo’s cock in his mouth, messily devouring him like he’s somehow starving for more.

Kuroo grunts and his hands search for purchase in Daichi’s short hair, pushing him deeper, harder until there’s tears in his eyes and he feels Kuroo in the back of his throat. He licks and sucks as Kuroo’s hips lift up and into him thrusting and then Kuroo moans, the sound deep and lustful, as he comes down Daichi’s throat.

Daichi pulls off and slumps on the bed, eyes shut, gasping for breath.

He hears someone moving closer, then Tsukishima’s voice is in his ear again, “Perhaps we’ve tired you out for tonight. Good thing there’s always tomorrow.” He presses a kiss to Daichi’s cheek, then adds, “I’ll start running the bath for you. I’d ask Kuroo to help, but I think you’ve done him in.”

As his footsteps leave the room, Daichi feels the bed dip beside him and Kuroo throws a heavy arm over his side. “Thanks for coming, officer.” He’s still panting and catching his breath. “You’re welcome anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> On Wednesdays, we write smut. (I guess.) (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are delicious (and I always reply to comments!).
> 
> I know people tend not to comment on The Nasty, so how about you just leave me an emoji/kaomoji with what face you think their other neighbors are making right now.
> 
> Find me on Twitter - [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie).


End file.
